yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting Twilight Sparkle and her friends/Honoring the newcomers with a banquet
Here is how Mumfie meets Twilight Sparkle and her friends in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. When they got inside, Chamberlain blows his fanfare trumpet. Chamberlain: (finish blowing his tune) Announcing their royal highnesses, Queen Uberta with her family, Prince Derek, Princess Odette, and Princess Alise of Swan Lake, and Company! Twilight Sparkle: We bid you welcome to Equestria. Mumfie: Thank you, Princess Twilight. It is truly a great honor to meet you, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Mirage the Illusionist. Sunset Shimmer: How'd you know who we are? Mumfie: I've read stories about how you all spread the Magic of Friendship for decades. Spike: Wow! So, Mumfie begins to introduce them to his friends. Mumfie: My name is Mumfie. These are my friends, this is Scarecrow, Pinkey the Flying Pig, Bristle, Napoleon and Fifi Jones, Goose, Davy Jones and his crew, and Sterling the Starfish. Pinkie Pie: Hi, nice to meet you all. Goose: Pleasure's all mine, Pinkie. Mumfie: And this is Princess Odette and Prince Derek from Swan Lake. Speed: Friends call me Speed. Jean-Bob: Prince Jean-Bob if you don't mind pronouncing. Puffin: Princess Twilight, (salutes) General Puffin reporting for duty. Twilight Sparkle: Please to meet you, General Puffin. Mumfie: And this is Whizzer, Bromley, Lord Rogers, Derek's mother, Queen Uberta, Chamberlain, Cutter, Jojo, Brodie, Number 9, Bridget, Knuckles, Derek and Odette's adopted daughter, Princess Alise, And this is Lucas. Number 9: How do you do? Mirage the Illusionist: Nice to meet you, Number 9. Starlight Glimmer: And the others are? Mumfie: This is Captain John Smith, Ben and Lon, Thomas, Wiggins, Cassim, Melody, Alex, Redfeather, Iago, Thundra, Genie, Eden, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, J. Thaddeus Toad of Toad Hall, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, Mole, some friends of mine from Notre Dame, Quasimodo, Madellaine, Esmerelda, Captain Phoebus, their son, Zephyr, Clopin, Djali, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne, Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Altivo, Bibo, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall, Bladebeak, Anastasia, Dimitri, Pooka, Bartok, Zozi, and these are our friends from China, Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, the Princesses, Ting-Ting, Su and Mei, Chi-Fu, our friends from Prydain, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Gurgi, Fflewddur Fflam, Hen Wen, Dallben, Sir Pellinore, Sir Ector and his son, Sir Kay from Camelot, Merlin, and Archimedes. Mushu: Hey, Y'all. How's it going? Cri-Kee: (chirping in greeting Fluttershy) Fluttershy: Nice to meet you too, Cri-Kee. Applejack: It's a mighty fine pleasure to meet y'all. Knuckles: Pleasure's all ours. Spike: Nice to meet you, Whizzer. Whizzer: Nice to meet you too, Spike. So, everyone gets settled in for a stay in for a few days. Later, Mumfie and his friends were honored with a banquet for their arrival. Mumfie: Wow. Your banquet is amazing, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Mumfie. Gurgi: Twilight. Can Gurgi have an apple, please? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Gurgi. There's plenty to go around, help yourself. So, Gurgi helps himself with a few apples. Gurgi: Yummy munchies and crunchies! Applejack: Plenty more where that there came from, Gurgi. Queen Uberta: Just look at this castle, Rogers. Isn't it just lovely? Lord Rogers: It certainly is lovely, Uberta. Almost as lovely as you. With that said, Uberta kissed Rogers wildly as Mumfie begins to wonder what it means to make new friends here. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225